A Student's Life
by Ash-ash-ash
Summary: AU. Dean is a student, Cas is a librarian. I'm not sure where it will go but there will be porn.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had a good day today and the sun's coming out so I thought I'd celebrate with this. Is it porn? Is it a story? Is it a porn story? Or story porn? I don't know. The most important thing is there's porn in it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

Dean walked the row of shelves at the library looking for his book. He couldn't find it and he was getting annoyed. He didn't have all day for this. He decided to go and ask for help at the desk. When he got to the help desk, the librarian was crouched over his work, filling in some sort of form. Dean cleared his throat and the librarian looked up with a smile and said "Can I help you?"

Dean was silent for a moment. The librarian looked like a typical plain librarian He was wearing a plain white shirt and brown-rimmed glasses but what made him different were his very blue eyes.

Dean snapped out of it and told him he couldn't find the book he was looking for, the one about Dragonology. He was a little embarrased to admit what he was looking for but the librarian didn't react to it in any way. Instead he said: "Let's go have a look, shall we?".

Dean found that a bit stupid. He had _just_ looked for it and he knew it was a big book so it couldn't have escaped him.

"Hmm..No, it doesn't seem to be here", the librarian said. "Well, duh", Dean thought.

"Have you looked behind the other books?", the librarian asked.

"No, did I need to?", Dean asked with surprise.

"Well, sometimes the students hide the books when they have reached their limit and can't take anymore books out. Then they hide some of the other books they need so other student's won't take them out."

"Seriously?". Dean couldn't believe it.

"Unfortunately", the librarian said.

"Then what do I do? I really need that book."

"Well I can keep an eye out for it in case it turns up, other than that maybe you could try another library or maybe one of your friends has it?"

"I doubt it", Dean thought.

"Well, thanks anyway", he said

"No problem.", the librarian said.

Dean went back home. He rented a room with a little old lady who used to live next to his aunt and uncle. She had been happy to rent out a room to Dean, whom she saw as a well-behaved young man. And it was reassuring for her not to live alone. You heard about burglaries all the time.

Dean made some coffee and found a book about ghosts and haunted places. He was taking a course in Mythology, purely for his own interest. He didn't need the extra credit. He was studying English litterature and also took a class in teaching. He was hoping to become a teacher when he was done next year. He really loved it here at Greychurch University and any additional courses was no problem for him. He had a good study schedule worked out and he always took Friday nights off so he could go out with his friends. In his first year of study he had made a nice circle of friends. They were wacky kids, and they had done their best to coax him out every other night, but Dean had maintained that Friday night and occasionally Saturday night was for having fun. It was important to him to do well in his classes. He had dreamed of becoming a university lecturer for three years and nothing or nobody would be allowed to interfere with his plan. His friends had accepted that he was only awailabe Friday night, they thought he was a nice guy and he always helped them when they needed something. And it wasn't like he kept away from them the rest of the week. He enjoyed popping in at their flats for a chat and a coffee when he was on campus.

* * *

><p>The next day, Dean went to the library again. He knew there probably wouldn't be much chance but he just had to look for that book again. He went upstairs to the second floor and started walking towards the row of shelves when he noticed the librarian waiving him over.<p>

"I found your book", he said, handing Dean a copy of Dragonology.

"Sweet", Dean said." Where did you find it?"

"Oh, I had a look behind some of the other books on the shelves further down and there it was."

Dean thanked him. He must have gone to a lot of trouble looking for it.

"It's all part of the job", the librarian said, giving Dean a dazzling smile and looking deeply into his eyes.

When Dean turned to leave he couldn't shake the feeling he had just had eye sex with the librarian. Or maybe the librarian had had his jollies looking into Dean's eyes. He felt strange the rest of the day, but he was happy about the book. Now he could get on with his paper.

Friday night, his friends dragged him off to the usual bar. It was full of students and his friends were eyeing up all the girls. They got some beers and sat down at a table. A while later they started playing pool and his friends were getting tipsy enough that they were starting to scout for a man for Dean. One of the first things he had told them was that he was gay. He didn't want to spend time making friends only later to find out that they had something against gay people and they had all been cool with it. They found it amusing when the girsl tried to chat him up. He always turned them down by telling them he was gay and they were disappointed but had understood. Apparently it was easier getting turned down by a guy because he was gay than because he wasn't interested in her. Soon, the word started to spread about Dean being gay but he never had any problems.

As the evening went on, Dean started to get a little drunk. Suddenly he noticed the librarian sitting at the end of the bar alone, with what looked like a Scotch in his hand. Dean wondered why he was sitting alone and when he wasn't joined by anybody he decided to go over and have a chat. After all, the librarian had been very nice to him, looking for his book.

"Hi!", he said, the librarian looking up at him.

"Hello", he said and smiled.

"Are you here alone?", Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I only came for a nightcap. I'm going home when I've finished." He smiled at Dean.

"Where do you live?". Dean would not normally be so inquisitive but the alcohol made him relaxed.

"I live in a flat on campus", the librarian said.

"Oh. Is it nice? I mean, the student flats are not the best accomodation."

"It's alright. I'm allowed to make some changes to it."

"Can I see it?". Dean didn't know where that question came from and he was a little surprised by the answer.

"Sure."

They left soon after, walking slowly towards some of the newer flats. The librarian introduced himself as 'Castiel', weird name, Dean thought, and Dean gave his own name but he could tell Castiel already knew it.

* * *

><p>Castiel lived on the ground floor. He was in charge of keeping an eye on the students in this building and if there were any problems they could come to Castiel.<p>

The flat was nice and Castiel had some new carpeting and his own furniture, which was a lot better than the furniture in the students' flats.

"This is nice", Dean said.

"Mhmm..", Castiel said. "The bedrom's through here", he said and started walking to a room in the back to the right. Dean, who was a little too tipsy to think straight, followed him without really registrering what it was he had said.

As soon as he came in the room, Castiel closed the door behind him and started kissing him slowly. His tongue snaked its way into his mouth, and it felt so good Dean didn't stop him. Castiel slid Dean's jacket over his shoulders and ran his hands down his chest. Dean moaned against his mouth. When Castiel left his lips to kiss him on the neck Dean said: "I'm a little drunk".

"Yes", Castiel said. "Do you want me to stop?"

Dean thought for a moment, feeling Castiel's tongue licking his neck.

"No", he said.

"Good", Castiel said and manouvered Dean onto the bed.

Castiel kneeled down between his legs and started kissing him slowly. His tongue was exploring every single part of Dean's mouth and lips. He took Dean out of his jeans and started to stroke him slowly. He wasn't hard yet but with Castiel's slow attention it wasn't long before Dean felt the blood go right to his groin.

"I study English litterature", he said in a low voice.

"Do you?", Castiel asked in a whisper, kissing Dean's right cheek, then his left, still moving slowly.

"Mhmm..", Dean said.

Castiel bowed his head down and took Dean in his mouth, sucking slowly. Everything about him was slow, Dean thought. His breath became slow and deep, Castiel still sucking him. He licked up the shaft a few times and then took him in again. Dean started to moan softly, his hand stroking Castiel's hair.

"That's nice", he whispered. "That's very nice."

Castiel stopped what he was doing and began to take Dean's clothes off. Then he removed his own and they lay on the bed and kissed for a while. Castiel was still stoking Dean and he was starting to get hard himself. He found a condom and some lube and put them on. He made Dean pull his legs up and positioned himself between them. He started to push in slowly. Dean was relaxed enough by the alcohol that it didn't hurt and Castiel pushed all the way in without problems and then started to move slowly. Dean could feel his breath on his face. It was very intimate and he liked it. Castiel kept up the same slow pace for a long time and Dean, who hadn't had sex in a while was starting to get a little sore. He was moaning by now and Castiel saw that as a sign to go a little faster.

"Is it ok?", Castiel asked.

"Yeah", Dean said. Castiel thrust a little faster and harder making Dean moan loudly.

"Oh, that's good", he whispered. Cas picked up the pace and because he'd been going for so long Dean was ready and came between them with a loud groan, gasping his orgasm out. Castiel followed a few seconds later, spilling himself into Dean with a moan. He rested on Dean and their breaths steadied. Castiel pulled out of Dean, who winced a little at the pain. He would be able to feel this tomorrow, he thought. Castiel cleaned them up and they fell asleep soon.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean woke up to the smell of coffee. He looked around confused because he didn't recognize where he was. Then he remembered the night before. He got out of bed and opened the door to see Castiel in a pair of grey sweatpants, pouring cereal into a bowl.<p>

"Umm..", Dean said, making Castiel turn around. His eyes travelled down, Dean's body, then back up, making Dean blush a little. He was suddenly aware he was completely naked.

"Goodmorning", Castiel said. "Breakfast?"

"Umm..", Dean said again. "Sure." He went to put his jeans on, then sat down by the table. Castiel gave him a bowl and a cup of coffee and sat down himself.

Dean looked at him while he was taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did we, um..", he asked rather unnecessarily.

Castiel looked at him. "Yes", he said.

When Dean just nodded he asked: "You don't mind, do you?". I asked if you wanted me to stop."

Dean could hear he was getting worried. Maybe being accused of rape wouldn't be so good for his future career at the university.

"No, it's fine", Dean said. "I just...um, how did you know I was gay?"

"Well, I hear the students talk at the library, so..."

"Ah, I see", Dean said.

"I haven't seen you at the Stag before", Dean said.

"No, I don't go there often but I felt like trying something new."

"Oh."

After they'd eaten Dean got dressed, declining the offer of a shower. Before he left, Castiel said: "Dean, I'm really sorry if you feel like you were pushed into it. I did ask you if you wanted to. I guess I should have known you were a little too drunk to make that kind of decision."

"Don't worry about it. It was fine. It was nice", Dean said and smiled a little. He didn't want Castiel to worry, but he also wasn't sure how he felt about it. Even though, from what he was beginning to rember of it, it had been some of the best sex he'd ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and commenting. **

**When some girls have nothing better to do they write this kind of stuff. I have several chapters (almost) finished already. :P **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

The next week, Dean avoided going up to the second floor of the library. When Friday came he went with his friends to a new bar just off campus. It was a fun place but it reminded Dean of the week before. He had beeen thinking about what happened the whole week and had settled the thing in his mind. He couldn't undo it. He had consented and he couldn't be mad at Castiel for it. He had asked to see his flat and he could see how that could be interpreted as a come on. And the sex had really been good. He had been so focused on his studies that he hadn't made time for boys.

Later Friday night, when his friends were drunk and a couple had found girls to make out with, Dean left the bar and went back to campus. He ended up nocking on Castiel's door. As soon as his knuckle left the wood he started having second thoughts. He really wasn't sure this was a good idea. But it was too late. Castiel opened the door wearing only striped pyjama bottoms. Dean let out a sigh at the sight. He was not bad looking. Definitely not. For a librarian, Dean thought.

"Dean! What a surprise", Castiel exclaimed with a smile. "Come in."

Dean went in and as soon as Castiel had closed the door behind him, Dean grabbed on to him and started kissing him.

Castiel quickly freed himself. "Hold on", he said. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dean nodded. "No, I neeed to hear you say it", Castiel said.

"I want to do this", Dean said. "I want you."

"Okay", Castiel said simply, then led Dean to the bedroom.

Not long after, Dean was on his stomach on the bed while Castiel was lying over him, slowly fucking him. Why was he always doing this slowly, Dean thought. He wasn't old and arthritic. He laughed in his mind at the thought.

"Cas", he tried.

"Urgh", Cas answered.

"I don't mean to complain but can we do this a little faster?"

"Are you in a hurry?", Castiel asked.

"No. I just mean...why do you have to do it so slowly?"

"Because I want to take my time", came the answer.

Dean grunted but didn't say anything more.

When Castiel finally picked up speed, Dean started to push his hips back to meet him. He wanted it harder and if Cas wasn't willing to give it to him he would do what he could himself.

It seemed like Castiel finally got the point because even though he wasn't going as fast as Dean would have liked he at least took Dean harder, making him moan with pleasure.

"Please, Cas", Dean said. "Could you just please do it?"

Castiel didn't answer but at least Dean now got what he wanted. Castiel fucked him hard and with quick motions making Dean pant and moan.

"Oh God, that's it", he panted. He stroked himself and before he knew it he came all over the sheet. Castiel followed a few moments later and while they were coming down, Dean apologized for the sheet.

"It's no problem", Castiel said with a smile. "It goes in the machine." He chased Dean out of bed so he could change it and afterwards they lay side by side, just relaxing.

Dean was thinking about the time between the door closed and now. They had undressed quickly and Castiel had once again sucked Dean down. Dean had hoped he would; a slow blow-job was fantastic.

Before Dean left the next morning he said: "So, umm...do you want to do this again sometime?"

Castiel smiled and said: "Yes, I would like that very much."

Dean smiled all the way home feeling like a small child. He and Castiel soon got into the habit of meeting at least once a week. Dean always bottomed and Castiel insisted doing everything at his own speed. Before Dean knew it it was the mid-semester break and he was going home to see his family.

* * *

><p>The first Monday after the break, Dean had a few classes in the morning, then he went home to get started on a paper they had just been given. 'Mythology in popular culture' it was called. Dean thought he could watch a movie and find a good subject matter there. He would have to go to the library to get some books but didn't make it until late Tuesday afternoon.<p>

Dean made it to the library about ten minutes before closing time. He took the stairs two at a time and went to look some books up on the computer. Then he remembered that he wasn't able to take books out this late. He decided to ask Castiel for a favour. Deep down he was aching to see him. It had been over a week now. Dean couldn't find him at his usual desk so he asked one of the other librarians if he was there. The librarian called up on one of the phones and got a hold of Castiel. He asked Dean to wait for a moment and a short while later Castiel appeared from the room behind the counter. He looked like he'd been running. When they locked eyes, Dean knew how much he'd looked forward to this. A week without Cas was too much. Castiel took him downstairs to where the storage spaces were. There were a few desks and Castiel led him to a desk covered with books.

"Is this your desk?", Dean asked, sitting down in the chair beside it.

"Mhmm...", Cas said and sat down behind the desk, looking at Dean in a way that made his cheeks burn. He was so annoyingly nonchalant. Just like the first time they'd had sex. When Dean remembered the feel of Cas' slow movements he felt a stir in his jeans.

The library was completely silent.

"Are we the only ones here?", Dean asked.

"Mhmm..", Cas said again. He rubbed his lips with a finger; Dean staring at the movement. Then Castiel stood up and took a hold of Dean, bending him over his desk roughly. He moved him into position by grabbing on to his hips.

"Holy crap!", Dean exclaimed surprised. He knew what was coming and he looked forward to it. Castiel put some spit on his finger and then he slowly pressed into Dean who moaned softly. One finger soon became two, and soon Dean was begging to have Castiel inside him. And Castiel listened to his pleads. The condom was already lubed up so it was no difficult task for him. He pushed all the way in, slowly, making Dean moan louder. Then he started to thrust with quick short movements.

"Ahahahah", Dean cried out. Castiel was hitting exactly the right spot. When he heard Dean he thrust harder and harder, the books on the table starting to fall over the edge and landing on the floor with a loud bang. Dean was about to lose it completely. This was so unlike Cas. He had only ever taken Dean slowly and deliberately.

"Aaaaah", Castiel cried out and came deep inside Dean. Then he turned Dean around and started wanking him off. Dean hadn't even time to catch his breath and before he knew it he was there, spending all over Castiel's hand and the floor. He leaned against the desk, breathing heavily.

"Oh, man. That was fantastic", he said, voice hoarse. Castiel just smiled.

"Librarians are a mysterious people", Dean said with a teasing smile.

"You have no idea", Castiel said, smirking. He found some tissues and cleaned up the floor, then went to wash his hands and clean himself up.

Dean sat down in the chair again.

"Well, he said, "That was a nice surprise. You've changed tactics", he looked at Castiel and smiled.

Castiel smiled back. "I haven't seen you in over a week", he said. "Anyway, I thought you liked it a bit rough."

"Oh I do, and I'm not complaining. Actually it was just what I needed." Then he suddenly went cold. "Wait. Aren't there security cameras down here?", he asked.

"Yes", Castiel said.

Dean panicked. "Then why did we do it here? We could have gone to one of the toilets instead."

"Because I thought it would give me something nice to think about when I sit and work at my desk."

"But the cameras, Cas!", Dean almost yelled.

"Oh, them. I turned them off before I came to get you."

Dean could tell he was smiling even though his back was turned.

"What?", Dean said meekly.

"I turned them off", Cas said again. "And now I'd better turn them on again and then help you with your books."

He started going towards a small room at the far end and came back a moment later. He smiled at Dean, took his books and started going towards the door. Dean just stood there looking at him.

"Are you coming?", Cas asked when he'd reached the door.

Dean jogged up to him.

"You planned this?", he asked, partly in disbelief, partly with pleasure.

"Well, as I said, I haven't seen you in over a week", Cas replied and scanned Dean's books. He handed them to him and said "Have fun reading."

"Is that it?", Dean asked.

"Did you need anything else?"

"No, I mean, you bend me over your desk and fuck me and then send me off home."

"Yes", Castiel said, smiling at him. "Don't worry, we'll have other times, and you have a paper to study for", he said.

Dean didn't know what to say to that. He was happy he'd gotten what he'd wanted all week, but the rough Cas made Dean want to go again.

Almost as if Castiel knew what he was thinking, he said "Dean, don't worry. We both needed to let off some steam, but now you have work to do. We'll see each other again soon."

"We'd better", Dean said, because he didn't know what else to say.

Castiel let him out and locked the door behind him.

When he was finally home he couldn't concentrate on the books because he was thinking about what had happened at the library. Yes, he definitely wanted more of the rough Cas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tee-hee, you guys are awesome! I love your comments. They make me feel not so crazy; or at least that I'm not the only one.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

The weeks went by, Castiel returned to having slow sex, and Dean tried, and occasionally succeeded, in getting him to be more aggressive. One thing he never complained about, though, were his blow-jobs. Dean would dream about them, waking up with his cock so hard it almost hurt. The slow sucking and licking, tongue swirling the head, then Cas taking him down as far as he could; he sometimes moaned to himself just thinking about it. One late evening he'd gone to see Cas with the sole purpose of getting a blow-job. Cas had been surprised to see him at the late hour but had asked him in. When Dean had finally managed to stutter out why he was there, Cas had smiled a cat-like smile, pushed Dean down on a chair and had started sucking him down. He had taken his time, first licking up and down the underside of Dean's cock, until Dean's legs had started twitching. Then he'd started sucking him ever so slowly, Dean gasping loudly when he finally got what he wanted. Castiel had taken him all the way down, his tongue pressed up against Dean. Dean had been ready in no time, but Cas had pulled back and pressed around the base of his cock, delaying his release. When Dean had calmed down he'd started again, this time going a little faster and Dean was by now moaning and gasping, profanity escaping his lips. It seemed to amuse Castiel; Dean could feel him smile around his cock, but he hadn't stopped and it wasn't long before Dean came deep in Cas' throat, almost screaming. Castiel had sent him on his way with a chaste kiss and a pat on the bum, the contrast to what he'd just done so stark it made Dean laugh all the way home.

They did talk when they met up. Castiel's family lived two hours away; he didn't see them much. He'd wanted to be a librarian since he was 18. His first job had been at his own school. He'd worked there for 7 years, then he'd moved to another town and had gotten a job at their university and after 3 years had finally ended up here at the beginning of the semester.

Dean couldn't help asking if he'd ever slept with a student at his previous work place. He hadn't. It wasn't a good idea to get mixed up with the students. Even if he wasn't a teacher, it still seemed to irk some people, that's why he and Dean would have to keep a low profile. Dean was ok with that. He wanted to focus on his studies and he was happy with just meeting up to have sex. Great sex, actually.

One evening, when Dean had been to the bar with his friends and was a little tipsy he'd gone to see Castiel. It was Friday night and Castiel was used to him dropping by. Dean always arrived late enough that people wouldn't see him. On a Friday night the place was pretty empty anyway. Dean had asked why he was always the girl.

They were lying on the bed, Castiel had taken Dean hard from behind, Dean screaming his release into the pillow, because in his slightly drunken state that's what Dean had wanted and if Castiel wanted him to shut up he would have had to comply.

"The girl?" Castiel had asked with a smile.

"Yeah, you know, I'm always the one to bottom."

Castiel had smiled even wider and had said he thought Dean liked that.

"Yeah, of course I do, but...you know...maybe I would like to be in charge once in a while."

"So you can take me hard and quick?" Cas had asked, grinning.

Dean smiled at the thought. "Yeah, exactly."

"I tell you what. When you're sober come and see me and we can do that" Castiel had said.

"Really?"

"Sure."

And Dean had. The very next day he was at Castiel's doorstep. The other students were still sleeping the night before off, and Dean had dragged a laughing Castiel into the bedroom and ripped his pyjamas off him. Then he stripped himself, pushed Castiel down on the bed and kissed him passionately while stroking him. It had only taken a few minutes, then they were both hard. Dean had crawled down Castiel's body and started to suck him. He had given Cas blow-jobs before but he wanted this to be special. Using Cas' tactics he sucked him off slowly, taking his time. Cas had moaned and whimpered, legs moving restlessly. "Oh, Dean", he had sighed. After a while Dean had found the lube and slicked up his cock.

Dean kissed Castiel again, slowly, then he lifted his legs up and took his knees over his shoulders. Castiel smiled; for all the 'in chargeness' he had in him he seemed to be looking forward to this. Dean pushed in slowly, Cas sighing deeply.

"Oh, God" Dean whispered. It had been a long timesince he last did this.

"Mmmmm.." Cas moaned, closing his eyes briefly, trying to relax.

When Dean was all the way in he started to move slowly. With Castiel's legs so high he hit the right spot from the beginning and it wasn't long before Castiel was sighing deeply and gasping.

He reached up and held on to the headboard, making Dean's hard thrusts hit him even harder. He was moaning loudly, and Dean was starting to get a little nervous that someone would hear him. But this was so fucking good that he really didn't care. He thrust hard and deep into Cas making him almost scream. He held on against the headboard, eyes making contact with Deans. Dean took him hard and quick like he'd said he would, Cas biting down on his lower lip so he wouldn't be heard. But he was clearly falling apart and soon he came between them without being touched at all, a glutteral sound in his throat as he tried not to scream. Dean finished seconds later.

Dean lived on that for days. By now, he had a catalogue of great sex scenes to chose from whenever he wanted to get himself in the mood. It was going towards Christmas and he wasn't looking forward to leaving Castiel. Nor, did it seem, was Castiel ready to let Dean go. Their meetings became more frequent; they had sex in the toilets of the library in the middle of the day, Dean came at all sorts of hours to knock on Castiel's door and one day Castiel had even shown up at Dean's place. They had very quiet sex that time. Dean didn't want the old lady to hear them, and he had been ready to punch Castiel because he was doing everything he knew Dean liked in an attempt to make him scream loud enough for the old lady to hear. They had moaned their orgasms into each others' mouths, Dean's legs hitched high and Castiel kneeling in front of him to get enough momentum behind his thrusts. Dean was beginning to worry about his sanity. It seemed his life consisted of sex, classes, papers and more sex. He still managed to do well in his classes, but he was beginning to wonder if he should maybe cut down on Castiel when he came back after Christmas. It would be his last semester and he wanted to finish with top grades. He wouldn't mention it to Castiel until he came back, though.

Dean went home for Christmas and even though he was happy to see his family, he still missed Castiel. He contemplated going back early so they would have some time together before classes started. Castiel was there for the whole holiday, he didn't care much for Christmas. Dean decided to go back two weeks before the semester started and Castiel was very happy to see him. The first night Dean was back he spent with Cas. They fucked on one of the kitchen chairs, Dean straddling Cas, his hands in his hair, and Cas' breath on his face. He felt a stab in his heart when he thought about the conversation he would have to have with Cas. But the problem suddenly solved itself.

"We've been seen by one of the professors", Cas told him a week before semester started. He looked worried.

"Seen? Doing what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. Just walking" Castiel said. "But I was told we seemed very cozy and he asked if anything was going on between us."

Dean swallowed. "Is it bad?" he asked.

"No, not yet, but now that they are aware we need to be more careful. I think we shouldn't see each other so often. Just for a while", he continued quickly, "until I can convince them there's nothing going on."

Dean couldn't help smiling a little. "Are you going to convince them there's nothing going on while you still see me occasionally?" he asked.

"Well, that was my idea" Castiel said. "Are you angry?"

"Actually I've been wanting to talk to you about our time together. This is my last semester and I really want to do good..."

"I understand" Cas said. He didn't sound upset, but then it was his job on the line as well.

Dean soon left and they didn't plan to meet again the coming week. It was extremely hard for Dean. Not being with Castiel made him realize how much he liked him.

A couple of months later it was Spring break and Dean was going home to see his family. He and Castiel had only seen each other twice since the day they talked and they had had quick and needy sex, Castiel almost seeming nervous to be discovered, even though they were in his flat. Every time Dean was at the library it gave him a pain in the heart when he saw Cas. But it was important they weren't discovered so Dean stayed away.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Dean had a nice break but he was looking forward to going back to university. Maybe he could even find an opportunity to go and see Castiel.

One day, shortly after he got back, he saw Castiel walking hand in hand with a younger looking guy. Dean stopped dead in his tracks. Cas had found a boyfriend? The tears welled up in his eyes. He felt betrayed, even though he knew he had no right to. He quickly ran home and fell down on the bed. The tears were coming fast now. He couldn't stop and he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day he went to see Castiel at the library. He really didn't want to but he had to know what was going on. Castiel's face fell when he heard Dean had seen him.<p>

"I'm sorry, Dean. I wanted to tell you myself. I went away during the break and met Harris. He's really nice and...well..."

"Not a student here." Dean said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said again and Dean knew he meant it. He couldn't expect a man like Castiel to stay single, waiting for him forever.

Dean walked home slowly and he didn't sleep much that night. He kept thinking about Castiel with that guy. What the hell kind of name was Harris anyway? Now he would be on the receiving end of Cas' slow love making, the great blow jobs and the occasional quickies when Cas could be convinced. Dean almost couldn't bare it! He got up and made some coffee. If he was to survive this he would have to put his attention on something else and his studies were a perfect candidate.

A few months later Dean graduated among the best in his class. His parents came for graduation and soon after Dean left to start work at a small university an hour's drive away from Greychurch. He had debated whether or not he should say goodbye to Castiel, but he still felt a pang in his heart when he thought about him so he decided not to. Anyway, their contact had been more than sporadic since the Harris incident. Dean still pined for him, but he didn't want to cause problems for Castiel. He loved him enough for that.

* * *

><p>Dean had been at Unison University for two years and he'd been happy there. He'd made friends and had had a couple of boyfriends. These days it seemed he was always the man in the relationship. He smiled when he thought about that. Being the man. The guys he dated were nice. Sometimes, when he was in bed with them, taking them while they were lying on their back, he thought about the first time he had taken Castiel. As soon as the image flashed before his eyes he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He had to push it aside again. It wasn't fair for the guys and he really had to forget about Cas.<p>

One day, he received a phone call from one of his old professors who offered him a job. They were going to start a classs about mythology in litterature and the professor wanted Dean to teach it. He had all the right qualifications; teaching experience, he knew about litterature and mythology. Dean asked for time to think.

This was a great honour. To be the first teacher of a new class. He could design it just the way he wanted. And to be hand-picked was fantastic. But, he thought, Castiel was still working at the library. Would he be able to live in a place where he could run into him and his boyfriend at any given time?

He called his mother and told her about everything. The job offer, Castiel, Harris and how much he really wanted to take the job. His mother was a little surprised to hear about Castiel but Dean had been 22 at the time so there was nothing criminal in it. His mother said she thought he should take the job. Why let his dream job go because he might run into a certain person.

Dean thought about it for another day, then called his old professor and accepted the job. His professor was thrilled and said he could have a flat on campus and if he moved there during the Summer months he would have ample time to prepare. He also had to meet with the university administration to have the class content and materials approved. After they'd said goodbye Dean felt exhilirated. He was sure he'd made the right decision. He still had three weeks of this semester to go and the next day he handed in his resignation. The university was sad to see him go but they understood why he had accepted the other job. That made him feel better about quitting. After all, they had been willing to give him his first chance. He couldn't wait to get started and when he moved back to Greychurch he had already made the class outline. He had decided to rent a small flat in town. He'd rather walk a short distance than risk bumping into you-know-who.

Dean had a couple of week holiday before the semester started. He spent them in his new flat, looking through books he wanted to use for his new class. He was so thrilled every time he thought about it. His very own class designed by himself.

After a few meetings before the semester started, everything was ready and Dean spent the last few days preparing, reading through the material and planning what his first lecture should be about. He had both lectures and seminars so he would get a week with variety. The first day came and Dean still hadn't seen Cas. But a couple of weeks into the semester at one of the teachers' barbeque, there he suddenly was. He was standing talking to Dean's old professor; the one who had offered him the job. He thought that now would be as good a time as any to meet Castiel again so he went over and said hello.

"Dean, good to see you. You remember Castiel who works at the library. He's the one who recommended you for the job." the professor said.

Dean looked at Castiel who smiled at him. Castiel's eyes looked calm, as if nothing had ever happened between them but Dean wasn't as cool and he felt his heart beat faster.

"Yes, Hi Castiel. How are you." Dean said managing to stay calm.

"Hello Dean. Good to see you again." Castiel said.

It wasn't until later that Dean had the chance to talk alone with Castiel.

"Did you really recommend me for the job?" he asked.

"Yes, well I knew you liked mythology."

"That was very nice of you. Is your boyfriend with you tonight?" Dean couldn't help asking, though he hadn't seen him. Castiel looked puzzled then he said "Oh, Harris! No we were only together for two weeks."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dean said, but he felt somewhat relieved at hearing that.

"Well, I realized that I didn't really care for him that way. He was only compensation because I couldn't be with you." Castiel gave him a quick look, then focused his eyes on the crowd.

Dean's cheeks started burning. He wondered if they were bright red but as it was getting dark it hardly mattered.

"So, do you have a flat on campus?" Castiel asked as if he hadn't just almost told Dean he loved him.

"No, I've rented a small place in town." Dean said.

"Oh, is it nice?"

"It's alright."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure."

Dean looked at him and when Cas met his gaze it was all Dean could do not to jump him righ there.

* * *

><p><strong>This is now on hiatus. I need some more inspiration for this coz I'm not really feeling it right now, so I don't know when I'll continue it.<strong>


End file.
